


So Much Water To Glide Through

by orphan_account



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: #doc and iskall are there too, #he go swim in ocean, #i love the fuckin ocean, #it was really late when i wrote this, #transRen, Gen, oh also nb iskall but it's only there if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ren swims for the first time since he was seven and it's a great time. That's basically it, this is the self indulgent trans Ren fic I promised, Ren is a happy puppy and I only want good things for him.
Relationships: Ren&Iskall&Doc
Comments: 13
Kudos: 76





	So Much Water To Glide Through

**Author's Note:**

> the title is a reference to a sarah kay poem and the whole thing is kinda inspired by last scene from romeos, aka one of the better of the trans films i've watched and trust me, i've watched all of them. i have my issues with the film, but that last scene has stuck with in a way no other queer film has. 
> 
> Oh, also iskall mentioned like once that his minecraft persona is agender and i always thought that was dope so i wanted to include that somehow, though i wish i had expanded on that more now.

Ren hummed as he walked through his storage system, hand trailing a row of chests. He clicked one open to find rows of neatly organize fruits and vegetables. Taking off his backpack he unzipped the front pocket and picked up some carrots and apples.

“Hi slowpoke.” Ren felt a tap on his shoulder and instantly spun around, dropping the carrots and apples. 

“Iskall!” Ren exclaimed, more amused than angry. Iskall burst out in a slightly guilty laugh. 

“I’m sorry, let me pick that stuff up for you.” Iskall said as he bent down to pick up his produce. 

“Well, I guess I can forgive you, just this once.” Ren replied, holding out his backpack so Iskall could put the carrot and apples in. “I need to go wash this now.” Ren said, heading to his kitchen.

“Ren! How long are you going to make Doc wait outside?” Iskall asked, clearly impatient. 

“Ask me again when you get salmonella.” Ren responded, already halfway down the hall.

“That doesn’t make any sense!” Iskall shouted, chasing after him.

When Ren and Iskall finally made their way out of Ren’s base they found Doc leaning against a nearby oak tree. Ren couldn't help but giggle when he saw him.

“Don’t laugh, they’re fashionable.” Doc said, defending his cat pattern board shorts. “Anyway, did you find out what was taking our man so long?” Doc asked, turning himself to Iskall.

“He was overthinking again.” Iskall said.

“Hey! I was just making sure we had everything. I packed a survival kit.” Ren said, about to reach into his bag before Iskall grabbed his hand.

“Doc believes you. I don’t want to see you have to reorganize that thing for the fifth time.”

“Ren.” Doc asked with an eyebrow pitched up. “We’re going on a picnic.”

“Well yeah, but I was thinking like, just in case you know? A wise man once told me, “you never know when you’ll need flares”. And um, by “a wise man” I mean me.”

Doc shrugged. “You know what? I can get behind that.”

“Don’t validate him!” Iskall yelled, shoving Doc. 

Together, the trio wandered down to the shore. The afternoon light filter down through the trees and onto their shoulders, the wind was making the trembling aspen rattle. Soon the trees started to clear and Ren could hear the ocean. The path transitioned from dirt to sand and now without the trees the wind whipped through his hair. Ren stopped walking. He tuned out Iskall and Doc ramble on about redstone to take in the now unobscured sun. He watched the waves crash into the sand and dissolve into seafoam before crawling back to where it came from. He let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. 

“Ren?” Iskall asked from a few feet ahead as he realized Ren had stopped walking. 

“Race you!” Ren yelled out suddenly as he burst out running, flying down the beach. He could hear Iskall laugh from up the hill and then chase after him. The sand was getting in his shoes but, almost surprisingly, he didn’t give a _shit._ He was with his friends on a perfect late summer day. He threw off his backpack, and then his shirt, and then his shoes, and then his feet were wet. 

“Caught you!” It was Iskall. Ren screamed as Iskall crashed into him, throwing him into the waves.

“It was a race, not tag you idiot.” Ren laughed as he rubbed saltwater out of his eyes.

“I still win right?” Iskall asked, also laughing.

“No way! I call foul play.” Ren said as he splashed water into Iskall’s face.

“There were never any rules. “ Iskall retorted as he raised his arms to defend himself.

“Idiots!” Ren and Iskall both looked up to see Doc fifteen feet further out then them. “Have you never hear of the story of the tortoise and the hare?”

Iskall and Ren grinned at each other before Iskall leaned in to whispered in Ren’s ear,

“Let’s fucking get him.”

They spend the rest of the afternoon goofing off in the water until they thoroughly tired themselves out. Ren climbed back out onto the sand and wringed his hair out before sitting down. He sighed, his arms were sore and his eyes stung from the seawater but he’d never felt more stupidly happy. He patted himself down with his beach towel and paused as his eyes caught the fresh scars on his chest. He felt himself smile, and god it was almost involuntary but he for the first time since he was seven, swimming felt good _._

“You’ve been waiting a long time for this, huh.” Iskall asked as he sat down beside him.

“Yeah, seven months to the day now.” Ren replied. “Doc told me to keep the scars out of the sun. But in a way I’ve been waiting my whole life.”

“He did a good job.” Iskall commented.

“Why thank you.” Doc said as he approached them. “The doctor tries his best,” he continued, laying down into the sand next to Iskall.

“What is it like?” Iskall asked, looking back up to Ren’s face. “I mean like, what does it feel like now. After you’ve become more you. Or something.” He put his face in his hands. “Oh god Ren, did I say something wrong, I don’t really _get_ gender.”

Ren smiled, fingers tracing shapes in the loose sand. “It’s alright, Iskall,” he said, reassuringly. “You’re really too nice to offend me. I guess… it’s complicated. I feel great. Free? Like you’ve let a bird out of a cage after decades of confinement and it can finally feel the wind on its wings again.”

“I’m glad you got there.” Iskall said, pulling his legs up to his chest. “The look on your face, I wish you could have seen it. I’ve never seen you so carefree.” 

“Iskall’s right.” Doc said, still laying down. “I thought it might be a good moment to film so I set my eye to record. Ren, you can have the footage later if you want to it play at your wedding or something.” 

“Damn it Doc, why didn’t I think of that.” Iskall said as he turned the lens of his robotic eye. 

“”Your wedding?” What are you on about Doc.” Ren asked, clearly taken aback.

“Dunno, Ren. You’re a hopeless romantic and I have a soft spot too. You getting married would mean there’s hope for the rest of us.”

“Hey!” Ren exclaimed, mildly offended. “I’d throw sand at you if I were meaner.” Instead he sighed and let his back hit the sand. He heard Doc chuckle from a few feet away and he closed his eyes. He fell asleep listening to his friends talk about town gossip and redstone ideas, his heart so full he felt like it would break.

**Author's Note:**

> anyway, here it is. :p


End file.
